Tutorial/Infinite Lava, Water, Oil and Fuel generator
We all know how hard it is to find oil when you really need it, and remember that time when you died trying to get one bucket of lava from your mineshaft and lost that brand new diamond pick? Oh yeah, and the water near the beach at home is looking pretty messed up because you always need to bucket it out for something: coolent cells, making obsidian, etc., etc. If this all sounds familiar, then keep reading, because in this tutorial I'm going to tell you how to build an infinite lava, water, oil and fuel generator. First you're going to need these items: 12 tanks 11 glass fibre cable 4 redstone engines 3 steam engines and coal to power them 5 redstone torches (you could replace these with levers) 15 cobblestone waterproof pipes 1 wooden waterproof pipe 1 lava fabricator 2 oil fabricator 1 refinery 1 pump 2 buckets of water (you only need one bucket, just refill it twice) 1 really large power source (nuclear reactor, high voltage solar arrays, etc., etc.) a bit of dirt (or another easy to get/break block) Now that we've got that out of the way, lets start building this machine. Firstly, you're going to need a large source of EU. I used nine high voltage solar arrays connected to a MFSU, but you can use whatever you want. Next, use some of that glass fibre cable to connect that power source to a lava fabricator Feed 3 cobblestone waterproof pipes out of this and into a tank. The tank will begin to fill up with lava. Do the same thing again just along from this, but use an oil fabricator instead of a lava fabricator. The new tank will fill up with oil. Now, dig out a 2 wide and 2 high hole and place a bucket of water at opposite sides of one-another to create an infinte water source. Place the pump above this and put 3 redstone engines around it: one on the back, one on the left and one on the right. Put two redstone torches on either side of the back engine to activate all three, and put some cobblestone pipe leading to a tank on the front side. After 20 – 30 seconds the pump will begin to pump water into the tank. Last but not least, use more glass fibre cable to wire up another oil fabricator, and put a refinery on top of it. This will fill the refinery with oil. Then put steam engines on the back, left and right sides of it, and use some of the dirt to get up to the same level as these engines. Place a redstone torch on each on of these pillars (put the dirt on the left and right sides of the oil fab). Place a wooden waterproof pipe in front of the refinery and lead cobblestone waterproof pipe to the fourth tank . Place a redstone engine above the wooden pipe and then use dirt to get up to its level. Place a redstone torch ontop of this pillar. And there you go. I used a bit of wood to surround mine and make it look pretty, but that's really up to you :) Another idea (that I'm not going to go into in this tutorial) is that if you want to make this totally infinite, you could use a mass fabricator or a power flower to produce coal, and pump that into the steam engines so that you wouldn't have to refuel them manually. You could also use a bunch of redstone engines to power the liquid generators. Category:Tutorials